Enough Is Enough
by ed4999
Summary: During the Breach jaune ran off on his own to save a group of civilians that would have otherwise died his friends overreact and berate him so he decides enough is enough hes done being weak hes done being seen as someone who needs help jaune x velvet pairing rated m for curses and themes
1. prologue: a tale to come

**Autors not this will be my first fic so some feedback and constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated. i am also not the best at spelling and proper use of grammar so if there is a mistake please forgive me. The pairing is juane x velvet and there will be no harem.**

 _bbrrrinnnnnng/bbbbrrriiiiinnnnnnngggg_

Ah, the bell the signal that it was time for the best and last class of the day at beacon, Combat class. Team RWBY and The NPR of team JNPR were making there way there from the locker rooms.

"Guys do you think we'll see again him anytime soon? It's been a week since we saw a glimpse of him and over a month since we've talked" Ruby asked slightly saddend just thinking about it.. "Plus we never found out what was up with his aura"

"Why should we care what he does now it is up to him we were not in the wrong for how we acted and for what we said." Wiess stated. "But i would be lieing if I said I wasn't curious about his aura too"

Both Ren and Blake the quiet and calm of the group decided to add. "Niether was he, he was just stating how he felt on the matter albiet loud and angerly. His aura could have reacted to his emotions." "How would you react in his shoes he just wanted it to stop."

"I don't know but I do know that I'm the last person to talk when it comes to anger and holding grudges but I think he's taking things a bit far. Ya know?" Yang asked accepting Ren's theory like every one else.

Phyra now slightly aggrovated and in a rare slightly angered said "Yes a week mabye but over a god dam month! Now hes making me even more worried about him and every time we try to talk to him he somehow disappears."

"Well next time i see him i can just break his legs so he cant run away and then tie him up and play cops like Sun and Neptune to interigate him huh renny?" Nora shouted/asked.

"No Nora but keep it filed for later just not the leg breaking part." ren replied

Before they could continue they realized they'd arived.

* * *

The start was as it usually was 10 minutes of people getting ready and being loud then Miss Goodwitch walked in with what looked like worry on her face she made her ay to the podium and quieted the class and spoke. "Students today we will be doing something different today. A student went to headmaster Ozpin and requested a match to which the headmaster agreed. Today there will be a five, on five team match when I call you name come to my right in a line you will be Red Team. Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xio Long, Nora Valkire and Phyra Nikos."

While this is happening the thought on everybodys mind was who was strong enough to beat that team. It had the best people in the first year on the team.

"Now when I call your name stand in a line to my left. Cardin Winchester, Russel Thresh, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark"

Everone was shocked to hear those names for two reasons, one because nobody had seen or heard from team CRDL in a month most assumed they were expelled on account of their actions and behavior. Second because they were the weakest team and they and one other person would be fighting some of the most powerful first years in the school not to mention the goddess of victory herself beat them on her own two months ago. When they appeared though they gave another reason for people there change in style and weapons.(An will describe new appearances later)

When Cardin saw the socked looks on the opposing team he replied "Bet you weren't expecting us" what got them again was the lack of the douche baggy aura and speech he used to have and his next comment "though who our teammate is might through you for a loop since he asked for this match and chose the teams"

Before they could process this Miss Goodwich cleared her throught "Last but not least the final member of blue team Jaune Arc.."

Now people were on the verge of a heart attack when they heard this name. Expecailly those who knew Jaune and had not seen him in a month and a half he walked out clad in new combat gear and new weapons too. Ruby made a mental note to ask about those later after beating the pulp out of him.

Jaune got ready and said "Are we gonna fight or what?"

* * *

 **so yea that was the prolouge to my new story hope you liked it and will continue to read it i ill try to update as ofter as posible and make chapters longer in future**


	2. Chapter 2: a great morning

**AN: Sorry to everybody who reads this story and cringes at my grammar and spelling I know I suck and I encourage to tell me so but from my view I am writing this on the only place I can my Xbox that has no spell check so yeah I'm a real top of the line author right any way From now on we will see Jaune's view and thoughts unless i specifically say otherwise so without further ado**

 **CHAPTER 2: WHERE IT ALL BEGAN**

 _Six weeks earlier_

Silence, that is about the only thing that Jaune about being back in home Arcadia. Well if you considered the large town his ancestors built and grew up getting constantly getting picked and bullied by everybody even his family. Jaune used the term family loosely the expected him to be a great hunter automatically and never taught him anything. They just wanted him to be strong now and never lose, so naturally he left. Ha! He hoped the bastards feel bad after he ran away or as he called it being an adult and leaving on his own terms as a man (just not telling anyone or letting anyone see him). He'll show them when he becomes a great hunter (or dies trying). Anyway even if the team baring Ren was loud at least she care about him so did all his friends. Not that Jaune actually told his friends his true origins just small detials here and there so they don't become overly curious its not that he didn't trust them because he does. It's more like he doesn't want them to try and help his family resolve its issues or let them know he was here at all. He had little doubt some would want to but the whole point of leaving and faking his way here was so they didn't know he was here. That was the same reason that he annoyed Weiss purposely up till now so she didn't do a background search on him. There was a lot of things that his friends did not know about him like how hes a great smith and mechanic how else would he have gotten the money to get here. Meh a couple people still owe him afew for fixing and forging stuff for them especially Ace. Oh well he'll have to deal he guessed so he opened his eyes finally only to see the one girl that is tied for first place in the top ten scariest girls he knows Nora.

"GOOD MORNING FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora shouted in her sing song voice. "COME ON YOU REMEMBER WHAT TODAY IS RIGHT?!"He tried to think was it someones birthday or a holiday.

"Nora he just woke up we should give him time to wake up and maybe not scare him to death." Ren stated in the monotone he was known for.

"Okay Renny I'm just excited about our first mission." Nora sighed lost in another fantasy of hers.

"Its ok Ren I am getting used to her antics by now but hey where is Phyrra?" Jaune asked a he noticed his partner was not in the room with them .

"She is getting us a late breakfast"Jaune looked at the clock shocked to see it it said 10:11 as they were going to leave at 12:15 maybe he should tone down exhausting himself training till 3 am on his own "since we all slept in and need to leave soon" Ren said unaware of Jaune's thought process.

"Alright then I'm gonna take a quick shower." Jaune said as he got his stuff together and headed to the bathroom. Jaune looked in the mirror and sighed he missed his old hair style that he forwent when he left the Arcs he just hadn't had the time to cut it till now that is till now. Ten minutes later he finished now Jaune's hair naturally spiked when short but when it gets longer it goes down (Think adult Gohan's hair just a little shorter) happy with his work he finished and exited the bathroom to find his team eating pancakes of course.

"Good morning Jaune." She then noticed his new hair along with the rest of the team "Uh Jaune I'm not saying it looks bad but why the new hair due"

"Agreed" "Yeah Jaune-Jaune why the hair" Ren and Nora said respectively

"Guys this is my normal hairstyle I just have been to focused on training to get it cut and I think it looks better this way" he said proudly before taking his food and thanking Phyrra. After getting ready and gathering all there gear they had about 10 minutes to get to the landing area where ruby called his scroll he answer "Jaune- Need- h-p tr-n ex-sio-n v-le danger-"

He didn't know what to make of it most of it was a bunch of gibberish but he did pick up his name and the words need and danger

"Guys Ruby just called me I couldn't make most of it out but I think there in trouble" he said worried

"Jaune I'm sure there fine they can take care of them selves you know" Phyrra said soothingly

"They do have excellent skills and team work" Ren responded "YEAH THEY'RE AWESOME!" Nora shouted

"Alright the plane is hear anyway" he sad unconvinced but glad that since he unlocked his aura he didn't get motion sick. Suddenly they heard and explosion and smoke rose in the middle of vale.

Jaune ran to the pilot and asked "Ace you still owe me a couple of favors right?"

"Yes three to be exact what you need?" Ace replied

"Well I'm cashing in one now were heading to Vale..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Breach

**An: so back again with the next chapter I will try to release these every 3 to 12 days I know its not very consistent but its all i can do ya know I do have stuff to do. again i have no beta or editor yet so let me answer my reviews**

 **to Mozu: it is apparent to me that you dont know the meaning of sarcasm I was making a crack at my self and the Xbox is the only thing i can type this on i am doing the best with what i got its not a lack of** **effort**

 **to** **Raggpicker: cool I hope this fic lives up to your expectations and i will do my best to keep things interesting**

 **so without further ado the next chapter**

They quickly boarded the plane and strapped in. Jaune noticed that they were all staring at him obviously confused and wanting answers.

"Look I didn't get to beacon on a scholarship so I used my mechanic and smith skills to get money so i know a couple people that owe me favors Ace is one of them." This seemed to satisfy them but you could see that this won't be the last he heard of this.

*We're 30 seconds out get prepped to jump and join the team down there cause I can't land to many Grimm *

"Alright guys lets do this this is going to be a long one" Jaune joked a large smile on his face

Phyrra thought little of what she said next but in the coming weeks she would grow to regret it "Jaune just stay close to us alright we don't want you to get hurt ok if this is to much fall back"

Nora oblivious to delicate topic as usual "YEAH JUST STICK WITH US!" Ren who stayed silent was the only one who notice Jaune frown his face was a cross between hurt and pissed.

Barely able to control his rage Jaune ordered them to drop "We have two goals one provide support for team RWBY second help any local law enforcement and civilians"

Jaune was the first to jump he decided to use one of his new landing curling into a ball and spinning with his sword pointed outward (Marths move in his fight with Chrom in fire emblem awakening just really sloppy) grazing an Ursa minor he looked at his team turned and made his way to team RWBY

"Ruby what happened here?.." Jaune asked still conflicted

"Ummm White Fang and explosive trains.." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world then added with concern "Jaune are you sure you got this want me to stick close"

"NO!" Jaune replied hotly "I know what I'm doing" then left to fight in another area a bit away from his friends. Jaune killed another Ursa and decided to take a look at his surroundings he ended up further from the others than he intended. Out of the corner of his eye he saw about twenty beowolves cornering a group of civilians. Jaune saw he was the only one who could help but could he do it though his own friends didn't believe he could fight on his own. He couldn't leave them to die he had to fight he had to save them and he had to prove to himself that he diserved to be to Jaune his aura had started to wisp around him it looked like he was engulfed in white flames (An think the aura spark from dbz burst limit) he had unlocked his semblance. Jaune charged at the pack taking two out in quick succession with strikes that seemed to have more power behind them. He took a stand in front of the civilians now sure he was prepared to give his all to protect these people and let them live the rest of there life in relative peace.

"Stay behind me when most of them are taken care of you have to get over to the police blockade got it" he ordered while taking two more out while taking a hit to the chest. He looked over his shoulder to see if they understood and were shocked for some reason he saw that they had and quickly refocused on the remaining fifteen beowolves that had realized that he was the one preventing them from eating, the one needed to be taken out first. This was both a good and bad thing good because they wouldn't attack the people and bad because they would all be gunning for him. He chained the new stuff he learned from Phyrra and from his late night studies he ran forward to the middle of four and spun cutting the them down he blocked a strike from one beowolf. Rolling back to narrowly avoid getting slashed he checked his aura and was shocked he still had a high amount left even after those hits, he would have to worry about that later he charged in slashing left and right taking six more down. Good three left seeing as how two ran to find a different meal so now was the time.

"Get to the blockade now run I'll cover you now go" he escorted the civilians out and finish the final three off in that time Mrs. Bi- umm Mrs. Goodwich sealed to breach and the Grimm he regrouped with his friends and saw team CFVY but his focus was on the only link to his past here and only thing he liked in Arcadia Velvet she did not recognize him before but now he saw she was staring at him intently so he sped up to his friends.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Jaune asked oblivious of 5 girls leaking killing intent in front of him Ren and Blake could sense it and backed up.

"Jaune what where you thinking charging off on your own?! You could have gotten hurt!" Phyrra shouted

"But I-"

"Phyrra is right you dunce while I don't care for you I don't need to see a blonde idiot die" Weiss interrupted

"Guys-" "vomit boy you could have died" and it went on and on till Ren and Blake noticed Jaunes aura flaming around him so they both tried to stop the five"Guys. Guys.. GUYS-" **BOOM.** Jaune had entered the form he fought in more violently this time.

"THAT IS ENOUGH I FOUGHT TO SAVE LIVES TODAY AND PROTECT PEOPLE. TODAY I HELPED SAVE LIVES THAT WOULD HAVE OTHERWISE DIED SO DON'T SAY SHIT THAT I COULD GET CAUSE WE ALL COULD ITS THE TRUTH OF THIS JOB WE COULD DIE ON ANY MISSION SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS BUT PEOPLE DIE LOOK AROUND CLOSELY PEOPLE LOST THERE LIVES TODAY THIS JOB IT TO PROTECT AS MANY AS WE CAN BUT WE CANT SAVE THEM ALL WERE NOT FUCKING FANTASY SUPER HEROES AND WITH HOW YOU TREAT ME IN COMBAT YOU NO BETTER THAN THE ASSHOLES BACK IN ARCADIA MY FAMILY INCLUDED!" with his piece said he pulled out his scroll and called Ace "Ace I need another favor pick me up and drop me in the initiation forest ok" he then ran off leaving 12 shocked hunters/huntresses.

Ren was understanding but shocked by the out burst and words he used

Nora was on the verge of crying that was the first time Jaune yelled at his friends

Phyrra was hurt and actually cried at how she was yelled at but that hurt would turn to anger soon enough

Ruby also cried cause she might have lost her first friend

Blake decided that he was right but could have said it gentler

Yang and Weiss became pissed they where just told off by the weakest guy and he made ruby cry

Mrs. Goodwich was shocked that the 4th most docile and calm student just explode literatly

Coco smiled inside that a first year saw that already was good he wouldn't fool around on missions

Yatsu had guessed that his anger was building up for a while and was finally released now

Fox was indifferent and could care less

Velvet she was the worst that was Jaune the boy from her home town her first friend before "It" happened she needed to talk to him at beacon

 **Hey there it is so if any of you have ideas where this story should go let me know i have an idea to a certian piont but after that i dont know so let me know**


	4. Chapter 4: Back To The Forest

**So yeah sorry for not updating in a while i had a ton of things to do (Finals for the semester were a bitch) but I'm back now and so you know if you have any ideas on where you would like this story to go either put it in a review or pm me**

 **To Kozu yeah sorry but to be fair I was trying to remember your name and all i thought was mozu(I've been playing to much fire emblem) but I'm sorry I suck at grammar spelling and anything to do with English in general but there are others out there that are worse than me and i try and i don't see you typing any fics do i**

(After boarding aces plane)

"Umm Jaune you alright man" Ace asked "yeah its just ya know my life sucked right?"Jaune replied. "Only what you told me" Jaune sighed "Well I was bullied by kids my age beat by my father ignored by the rest of my family and in some cased some drunk twenty something year-old decided to show he was better than an arc I only had one friend and that was Velvet the rabbit faunas on team CFVY but that was before... Something happened."

"so what happened you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'm well... curios" Ace asked

" _sigh,_ Well the bastard(my Father) could not stand I was enjoying myself so he got together all the faunas haters and anyone who hated me together and brought them to the field I usually played at with Velvet and they beat us. They beat me within an inch of my life and her just enough for me to get the point before I blacked out he knelt down and said that if I can't live up to the Arc name I don't get to be happy. After that I was basically lock in the house and I never saw her again. Until a little while ago when I saw he getting bullied I was pissed and tried to help her but I told you that story"

"damn so I guess you ran away at some point and stole your family sword" Ace replied

"yeah are we there yet?"Jaune asked not wanting to talk about it any longer "yea were here now but you gonna be alright out there by yourself I trust in you ability's I truthfully do but ya know who else would fix this bird when I'm in a jam"

"hahahah Is that all I am you own personal mechanic but the second I drop down I'm going to be tailed by the drunk, professor port, or the most unlikely headmaster Ozpin himself so see ya."

And with that he jumped lodging his sword in a tree and sliding down in all honesty he hoped it was anyone other than Qrow the old drunk is an ass and he might just decide to fight... No kick my ass for yelling at his nieces. Just as he finished that thought process he had to sidestep a diagonal slash that cut a tree down.

"God Fuckin hates me all I wanted was to vent some rage, Test what that explosion was, and go talk to Ozpin." Jaune looked around to find him but couldn't"Get you dusty ass out here Qrow if you gonna kick my ass at least let me see you do it"

"So you decided to stop trying to be the happy go luck guy and let your rage out but I hear you you flipped on my niece bad move... On a different note good job dodging that you improved since I last saw you."Qrow added completely seriously Jaune Knew this probably would not work.

"So seeing how I've improved maybe you won't kick my ass." Qrow smirked Jaune knew this might not end well."Kid that depends on what happened."

(after Jaune explained everything)

"Well good news for you I can't really fault you for this one so instead of fighting you till you get knocked out I'll just fight you till half your aura is depleted ok?then you can go kill grim and go back" Qrow said all the while still of them got there weapons ready Jaune closed his eye and focused he stood there for a good thirty second just when Qrow opened his mouth Jaune's aura burst into action Qrow raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jaune rushed forward doing a vertical slash with his sword. Qrow blocked it with ease and kicked Jaune in the chest and sent him flying Jaune landed back on his feet he jumped up(a lot higher than he could before) and did a fake slash at him to then bash his sword away with his shield and try to slash again. Qrow saw this and did an upwards slash throwing Jaune in the air, he then hit him into a tree breaking it(Now we know why ruby and yang are a dick to trees).

"alright kid even with your reserves you should be done by now"Jaune got up and checked he smirked he still had seventy percent left but he knew that would go down in no time. As he was thinking for some way to surprise Qrow something caught his eye. It was a dust capsule probably left by some student but that wasn't what got him interested. He remembered that Blake could use here semblance normally but when she used dust it got more powerful. He ran, picked it up and tried channeling his semblance through it after about twenty seconds Jaune's Body erupted in lightning he charged at Qrow with very quick thrust attacks. Qrow just transformed reaper into it's scythe for and bated Jaune away crashing through another tree. His aura down to fifty-two percent Jaune accepted the loss.

"Not bad kid but I got two things to ask one did you know that dust would work with your semblance." Qrow asked interested in his semblance.

"No I didn't but I remembered Blake's semblance and decided eh why not its not like I'm going to win anyway"

Qrow laughed "Alright you should test that some more but that fighting style doesn't fit you go to that far back of the library and maybe get one or two that suit you but if my theory you might need more than two."

So they headed back with Qrow tailing him and not helping in anyway(ass) when he finally got back he had killed 6 beowolfs and 3 ursas. Now it was time to talk to Ozpin.

 **And that's that we got a look into Jaunes past how he knows Vel and a peak at what his semblance next time will cover jaunes plan and the full extent of his semblance**


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

**Well then I just watched the latest episodes of rwby and grim have officially stopped making sense to me (Really A fucking centaur Really) and way to go jaune you swor became a bigger sword dude you need a god dam ranged wepon a crossbow mabye to fit the old time theme but anyway a month or so ago I watch the fanf musical by random encounter and while watching i was thinking who is that one guy (Nathan Sharp) so i looked him up and i gotta say he is awesome his cover of simple and clean is awesome**

Fantasy OH YEA **: Thanks I appreciate it**

Cornonjacob **: first nice pun with the name second you my friend are the fist person to make me laugh reading this comment that was good but i know i suck at this I got someone to edit for me, make changes to what i write to make flow better and to throw ideas at to see what they think**

(In the elevator to Ozpin's office)

"So kid how do you plan on explaining this? You must have a plan you don't seem to be worried about talking him." Qrow was honestly curious most kids would be a nervous wreck in this situation.

"Yes and no honestly I'm gonna tell him the truth I know he knows the truth about me being here and well if he gives me the chance I'll prove I can get stronger and be worthy of this place, and besides if I get kicked out you know I wont give up."

 _Ding_

"Well lets see how it goes who knows you might get what you want." They stepped into the office Jaune noticed that Mrs. Goodwitch was discussing something with the headmaster.

*clears throat* "Ahh Qrow and how nice of you to join us" He turns to Mrs. Goodwitch and says "Glynda we will continue this conversation later right now I have to deal with what happened today."

With that She turned and left "So what should we discuss first? Do you have anything you want to start with first?." Ozpin questioned.

"Well sir lets start at the beginning-" Ozpin interrupted "Alright then Why did you go to the city today."

"Umm sir I meant the very beginning. Why did you accept me here? I know you know the truth I read about you in... Their archives know your very smart and I know Qrow told you. Heck he gave me the fakes so even knowing all this why did you accept me."

Ozpin was smirking at this "Well look at today and you tell me what you did right and why I would appreciate it"

Jaune sighed and started speaking just this time the other occupants of the room heard the nervousness in his voice (Jaune is not comfortable talking about himself like that he is a bit of a downer on himself) "Well I umm went to help a team that i knew to be in trouble and I uhh saved some civilians."

Ozpin looked at Qrow "Ha kid you are confident talking about every thing else but when asked what you think you did right you're nervous. Anyway you assisted a fellow hunter team, you went in with a goal and had a clear set of things to do, you understood that it wasn't about killing grim its about saving the civilians, and finally you understand that we aren't superheros we fight and die protecting humanity"

"Quite right now I already know what happened seeing as Qrow recorded your conversation, and spar so I'd like to know what is it you request of me?"

"Well I would like to see if the weakest first year team and I could train and show that we can improve, and yes I know who they are. Team CRDL and I would spend the time training and completing work and at the end of said period we fight another five students to show our growth." Jaune at this point was sweating. His whole plan depended on the headmaster now.

"hmmm I suppose after we run a few tests on your semblance, you and team CRDL could use the old arena and dorms located far behind the school to go train for six weeks after that you Jaune will have a week to get you and your team up to speed. You will have to complete the class work but you will not have to attend for now. Do you have any other questions, if not lets head to the combat test area."

"Umm I do have one. If you would allow it and they agree, can a second year when they're not busy help us out? They don't know about this but i was wondering if they could."

Ozpin wrote out a note "Here on the days they help they just need to complete the class work not attend anyway Mr. Arc lets head to the test area Professor Peach will run some test on your semblance."  
(At the test area)

Jaune had was hooked up to a multitude of machines, he had to do many cardio, strength and endurance exercises both with and without his semblance even using dust. Jaune's normal semblance makes him 25% faster, stronger, and his aura takes less hits. When he uses lightning dust his speed doubles but he can only hit and take hits at 75%. When he used gravity dust he doubles in strength but weakens in others the same with earth dust his defense is double but the others are weakened. When he used fire and ice dust he gained the ability to shoot fire and ice respectively but all of his stats are 20% weaker. When they got to wind dust Jaune was excited he thought he might make tornadoes or fly but when he tried he end up bouncing off walls and giving himself several deep cuts. After he was released from the infirmary he headed off to talk dorms to talk to team CRDL.

 **Well** **damn it done sorry for not getting it done sooner its just i had a lot to do but but thank you amazed data for betareading**


	6. Chapter 6: A plan

**ahhh back from my coma sorry its been a stress filled while but whatever it happens in the real world**

Grim24: **first off F.U. buddy sorry i was busy And that in the real world your one job becomes two just like that plus i got strep throught for a while and look at your storys not uptdated since 2016 and if someone wants to take the idea of my story then go for it just send me a review or pm telling me the name so i can have the pleasure of reading it**

It was me Dio: **ya know that is actually correct and funny**

A-Man-Named-Ray: **umm did i accidentally lace this with drugs but OK i am gonna make some more and drug test them as well**

"Dude can we just forget about it there was nothing we could do we had left our weapons behind like you said to." "Yea."

"No I Wont let it go you guys left me, we're supposed to be a team but no the guy we picked on and screwed with helped me so no I wi-"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

'sigh' "I'll get it." *The door opens and reveals Russel the speedy dagger wielder of team CRDL* "Yeah what do yoouuu... Um Cardin i think it's for you yeah definitely for you"

Cardin came to the door to see Jaune looking for lack of better words.. Shitty.

"Hey Cardin can i come in we need to talk and its gonna take a while.."

"Why the hell not, Jauney-boy this day can't get better so whatever.."

(with team CFVY)

"So today was fun but it cut into our day off but oh well we got to see some action and some kid explode both figuratively and literately" Coco remarked

"Was indeed an interesting day with many unexpected turns" Yatsu added sagely

"Yeah whatever I'm glad we got out if we didn't you would have force us shopping that would be truly terrifying" Fox remarked sarcastically

"Shut up ginger boy you wanna go" "Bring it you shopping addict" the two continued to argue for a couple minutes they finally stopped when they reached there dorm

"Hey Vel you alright you've been quiet ever since the breach normally that's Yatsu's thing do you wanna talk about any thing" Coco asked concerned for her friend and Fox added "as much as I hate to agree with miss machine gun over here she's right, you ok."

"Velvet does it have anything to do with the boy who exploded today you seemed to recognize him" Yatsu added

'Sigh' "Alright I'll tell you guys but no questions till after I'm done got it?" they all nodded there heads "Well i grew up in a large town called Arcadia as you guys know I'm an orphan but in this town while most were indifferent to faunas there were quite the few who out right hated them but that's not important right now but I never had any friends and was very lonely but eventually i made one friend he was alone like me with one exception he had a family but they hated him the only one that was semi kind was the youngest sibling-yes Fox" "Arc isn't that the kid that stood up for you and the one that exploded" "yes now for awhile we would meet in this clearing and play but one day Jaune's father showed up with a group of men they beat us me it hurt but i lived but they beat him with in an inch of his life but before jaune passed out from the pain his father told him basically that if he didn't live up to what his father wants he doesn't get to be happy" at this point they all looked horrified what kind of father would do that"so for the next couple months i tried to find him but couldn't so i made up my mind to get strong so no one close to me got hurt again a month ago he stood up for me but then i wasn't sure if it was him or if he even remembered me and his hair was different while to most that means nothing but to him that was his only form of defiance against his family."

"Wow that's rough" "to have that happen and continue on is commendable" "yeah I feel bad for him" Fox, Yatsu, and Coco responded respectively

"Yea I really wanna talk to him I hope I get the chance"

"I'm sure you will"

(Jaune and Team CRDL)

"So what I'm hearing is you had a really really sucky life(he gave a very very vague story as he doesn't trust cardin yet) and my teams family issues added together are nothing compared to yours, you have unlocked your interesting semblance, your mad at you friends , and for the next 6 weeks we will be training with some second years who are going to kick are asses hard especially my team with how you put it and are gonna fight team RWBY minus Blake and the females on you team that about it." Cardin remarked dryly

"ummm yeah but no class and because of the tournament there is less work than usual so how about it" Jaune inquired.

"ugh I don't know jaune my team doesn't care one way or the other but well shouldn't you be like hating my guts not helping me even if its indirectly"

"dude I really don't care what you did to me but i do care about what you did to velvet and the other faunas and humans so in return for me doing this can you apologize to a few of them especially velvet'

After a good few seconds of silence Cardin replies

"Alright we will join you in training and ill apologize to every one I see but why are you so adamant on me apologizing to the r- mmmhhhgg i mean velvet sorry"

"I knew here from before beacon and well I gotta go talk to the team that might help us train"and with that jaune made his exit making Cardin wonder what that was about

(inside team CFVY's dorm)

every thing was calm in the room Fox was on his bed reading a comic book, (in this fic he's blind like in many others but his semblance is basically the Byakugan from Naruto) Coco was arranging her clothes, Yatsu was meditating, and velvet was as usual quietly doing something or other but never for too long currently she was drawing.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Fox do you know who is at the door" Coco asked

"Let me check... I think that it's bomb boy" "Who?" Coco responded "The arc dude he exploded so I'm calling him bomb boy" "Good one im gonna use it, so Vel you wanna get it or should I"

"Umm you get it he's probably looking for the you as the leader anyway"

Coco nodded and opened the door and stepped in the hallway.

"Can I help you." She asked

"Umm yeah this is velvet's teams dorm team CFVY right." jaune asked a little quickly

"Yes now is there Something you need Bomb boy or do you just come knocking on dorms hoping a pretty girl answers."

"no i umm came here for two reasons one is to talk to vel and the other pertains to your whole team."

"ok come in"

"Guys Bomb boy here has something to tell us"

"wait bomb boy ugh not another nick name well at least its better than the last one" they all shared a chuckle

(after a lengthy explanation with more detail than the one he gave team CRDL)

*whistle* Damn dude fate must love to screw you over" Fox stated

"So do you guys want to because you don't have to if you don't want to-" Jaune said nervously

"Sorry to cut you off but I see no reason not to one we get to skip classes two we get to help you guys out and get a little revenge while were at it so if the rest of my team agree then yeah we will help. So how bout it guys you in?"

"Hell yeah" "I see no reason not to" "Sure" Fox, Yatsu, And Velvet responded respectively.

"Awesome thank you guy really I'll find some way to repay you guys"

"Well For now when this is over win that fight and aren't you forgetting something"

"Oh yeah umm Velvet do you wanna catch up sometime and talk about well what happened back then" Jaune frowned when he mentioned back then

"How about now you two its like dinner time get some grub and talk" Fox put his two cents in catching on to his leader

"Uhh ok if you want Velvet lets go"

"Alright I'll be right out just wait in the hall"

 **alright that is that next chapter will have them catch up and be part one of the six week gap the gap will be in three part and will have many of the characters grow closer hint hint but like i said in the beginning sorry about the long wait but i now have two jobs and a lot of drama to deal with but im gonna try to be more consistent**


End file.
